vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean-Luc Picard
|-|Captain Picard= |-|Locutus of Borg= Summary Jean-Luc Picard was a celebrated Starfleet officer, archaeologist and diplomat who served during the latter two thirds of the 24th century. The highlights of his career were centered around assignments as commanding officer of the Federation starships: USS Stargazer, USS Enterprise-D, and the USS Enterprise-E. In these roles, Picard not only witnessed the major turning points of recent galactic history, but also played a key role in them, from making first contact as captain of the Federation's flagship with 27 alien species, including the Ferengi and the Borg. He also became the chief contact point with the Q Continuum, and served as Arbiter of Succession, where he presided over the investiture of Chancellor Gowron. Picard would expose the Romulan Star Empire as backers of his chief rivals, later aiding a Romulan underground movement of dissidents to gain a toehold on the Romulan homeworld. He continued to serve as captain of the Enterprise-E, the sixth Federation starship to bear the name, until at least 2379. (TNG: "The Battle", "The Last Outpost", "Q Who", "Encounter at Farpoint", "All Good Things...", "Redemption", "Redemption II", "Unification II"; Star Trek: First Contact; Star Trek Nemesis) Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. At least 8-C with Phaser | Unknown | 9-B physically. Varies '''with Borg weapons and technology '''Name: Jean-Luc Picard | Locutus of Borg Origins: Star Trek (TNG, Movies 7-10) Gender: Male Age: 59 (When he first became captain of the Enterprise), 97 (when retired) Classification: Human, Starfleet officer, Captain of the Enterprise | Borg intermediary Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts, Fencing, Phasers, Intelligence, Leadership, Excellent Diplomat, Piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Technological Manipulation, Mind Control, Nanotechnology, Telepathy, Flight, Spaceflight, FTL, Status Effect Inducement, Assimilation, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Teleportation, Lasers and Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Can connect to the hive mind as one Attack Potency: Human level. At least Building level with Phaser (Capable of vaporizing rocks and humans at the highest level) | Unknown (Shuttlecrafts can be equipped with phaser emitters, and captain's yachts, such as the Cousteau, could generate tachyon bursts. Transporters could potentially be used to beam out a variety of explosives and other dangerous items.) | Wall level physically, Varies with Borg weapons and starships (The Borg were known to have assimilated vast numbers of different sentient species and their technology.) Speed: Normal Human | Massively FTL+ | Normal Human, Massively FTL+ with borg starships Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown | Likely Class 5+ Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown | Wall Class Durability: Human level | Unknown (auxiliary crafts are equipped with deflector shields) | Wall level to Unknown (can eventually adapt to any attacks) Stamina: Above average | N/A | Superhuman+ Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Phaser. | Several thousand kilometers, 40,000 km transporter effective range | Transgalactic within the hive mind Standard Equipment: Several weapons, auxiliary crafts, Borg Collective Intelligence: Very high, Picard is a master of diplomacy and debate who resolves seemingly intractable issues between multiple, sometimes implacable parties with a Solomon-like wisdom. Though such resolutions are usually peaceful, Picard is also shown using his remarkable tactical cunning in situations when it is required. | The collective intelligence of the entire collective Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Lost individuality Key: Base | Piloting auxiliary craft | Assimilated into the Borg Gallery File:Cousteau_(yacht).jpg|Cousteau (yacht) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Pilots Category:Cyborgs Category:Mind Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technopaths Category:Military Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Adventurers Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier